The Epidemiology Branch (DPR) has completed a case-control study of neural tube defects in Illinois and California. Two major reports have come out of the study. Additional analysis is taking place to look at the descriptive epidemiology of neural tube defects and to explore genetic factors in the etiology of neural tube defects.